A Sweet Fairy
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Have you ever wonder if after the grand magic games Sabertooth was forced to be taken down and all members scattered to join other guilds? Sting, Rogue, Fro, Lector, Olga, and Rufus travel around together searching for a guild worthy to them. Once they arrive in a town they meet a certain blond girl none other than a fairy tail member? Can Lucy be able to help them join Fairy Tail?
1. The meeting

**Hey Guys this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction and I hope you enjoy. ****J**** So I hoping this story will be really good and include NaLu in it: D**

**Natsu: why do those bastards have to been in it!**

**Sting: AnimeCorazon1997 knows who's the strongest Nastu (smirk)**

**Natsu: Wasn't talking to you Blondie**

**AnimeCorazon1997: Enough or else I'll get Erza on you. Oh and Natsu would you do the honors (both men flinched at her voice/threat)**

**Natsu: AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. See she trusted me to do the honors not you (smirked at sting)**

**AnimeCorazon1997: Anyways on to the story ****J**

Normal POV:

The day started out just like any other in the town of Rosewood. Meanwhile a certain team of six members including: Two cats and four powerful mages were making their way to a café that said to produce the best lightning meals for any electrical mages.

"I'm telling you there is no way that a café can actually have the best lightning in town. This guy must be a fraud," complained Olga Nanagia the lightning god-slayer toward his companions.

"Olga, I don't care if they have the best lightning food. I just want to go back to training," complained Sting Eucliffe the white dragon-slayer.

"Sting is always right, Olga," said Lector in awe of Sting need of wanting to get stronger.

"Fro thinks so too," said Fro with his cute little smile. (Sorry but he just so adorable)

"My memories don't seem to remember hearing a café with lightning meals," said Rufus Lohr as he looks within his memorization ability.

"Well, let just go get something to eat while we're at it," sighed Rogue at his friends who were now bickering over lightning meals.

"Fine, you win happy Olga," complained Sting as he scratched his head and headed off to the café.

"Wait for me, Sting," called Lector as he followed Sting.

"I always win," smiled Olga.

"In my memories, no you don't Olga," smirked Rufus as he left for the café as well leaving a piss Olga, a laughing shadow dragon slayer and Exceed.

The three followed their friends toward the café.

Lucy POV:

"Natsu, can we rest for a bit?" asked the poor tires celestial mage who collapsed on the bench.

"Fine, but we got hurry to Fairy Tail for Mira's sticky buns," said Natsu as he sat next to her with Happy on her lap.

Lucy sighed and couldn't believe they were only rushing to get this job done over sticky buns. The job was to carry heavy items to a client since he was injured and couldn't do this himself. The pay was pretty good and it will cover over three-month payment for her apartment.

"Alright, Let's go times is a wasting," said Natsu as he grabbed his part of items and charged off to the client's home with Happy flying close to him.

"Hey wait guys, don't leave me behind," yelled Lucy as she saw them run off.

Lucy sighed once more and began carrying the items, but almost tripped and dropped them. She summoned Loki and Taurus to help her carry the boxes. Lucy told them where Natsu went and they were sort of mad that he would leave her behind over food. Then again it was Mira's food so they couldn't really stay mad at him. While walking toward the client's home,Loki stumbled upon a cart they could use to carry the items. She had a bad feeling when she saw that they were going down a hill and looked back to tell Loki and Taurus. The two celestial spirits time was up and there was no one holding the cart as it sped along the hill. Lucy saw that the cart was about to hit two Exceeds and so she chased after so that she can use her whip to grip the cart's handle. She used all her strength to stop the cart right in front of the Exceeds and urged them to get out-of-the-way. Once they did, Lucy summoned Aries to create a wool wall to stop the cart. After all that, Lucy went to see if everything was secure and checked on the two Exceeds.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, but I didn't see the cart moving until I turned my head for one second," explained Lucy who worried about the Exceeds.

"Yes, thank you for saving us," said Fro as he smiled at the blonde mage.

"Yeah, thank you," said Lector as he smiled at her as well.

"Well, you're welcome. By the way, I'm Lucy Heartfilla," said Lucy as she took out her hand.

"My name is Lector," said Lector as he shook her hand.

"And I'm Fro," smiled Fro as he shook her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you, Fro and Lector," smiled Lucy.

"Fro!Lector!," yelled a blond mage behind them.

Lucy turned to see Sabertooth's four strongest members coming towards them.


	2. Lucy's diappearance

**Hope you like the first one and sorry for the little mishap first time user**

**Natsu: Couldn't you see that before you uploaded it**

**AnimeCorazon1997: Natsu I will hurt you if you don't shut up**

**Natsu:Jeez someone woke up grouchy this morning**

**AnimeCorazon1997: Anyways I don't own Fairy Tail or run the Fairy Tail Guild either.**

**Natsu: No kidding you would suck for a guild master. Ow! what was that for!**

**AnimeCorazon1997: Hiro Mashima owns everything and enjoy chapter 2 btw leave reviews so i could do better on future chapters thank you bye -turns to Natsu and beats him senseless-**

Lucy turns to see Sabertooth's four strongest members coming towards them.

"Eh Sabertooth members," said Lucy confused on how they knew Lector and Fro.

Then it hit her, she remembered that she meet the two Exceeds when Nastu wanted to fight them in the beginning in Crocus.

"Are you two okay ?" asked Sting as he ignored the fact Lucy was there.

"We are fine, Sting," replied Lector happily.

"For thinks so ,too" said Fro with a smile.

"That's good. Come on, let's go home," said Sting with a smile.

"No, Fro doesn't want to leave Lucy behind," said Fro stubbornly with his paws against his chest.

"Lucy?" asked the four guys.

"Yeah, Sting. You should have seen her. She saved our lives, but I know you could do better," said Lector.

Lucy couldn't help, but smile at the two Exceeds as they talked about her. _I wonder what they are doing out here. Away from their guild_ thought Lucy. Then she felt something jump into her chest and she looked to see Fro hugging her.

"What's the matter Fro?" asked Lucy as she held him.

"I want to hang out with Lucy today," replied Fro happily at the blonde mage.

"Oh so you don't want me to leave yet, huh?" asked Lucy as Fro nodded which made her smile warmly at the cat.

"Ehmn...,"coughed someone to get their attention.

Lucy looked up to see the Sabertooth members staring at her and Fro.

"Sorry to disturb your conversation. Aren't you a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Rufus.

"Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfilla a member of Fairy Tail," answered Lucy.

"Do me a favor and leave us alone, okay," said Sting irritated.

"Excuse me, what did I do," asked Lucy annoyed with the blond's tone.

"Your guild won and we lost get the picture," said Sting angered voice.

"I can't believe you anger over that, but fine be that way. Fro, I'll meet you at the Millie's café at 2 pm, okay" said Lucy as she smiled at Fro and glared at Sting.

"He can't go there," said Olga toward Lucy.

"Why can't he?" asked Lucy nicely toward Olga since he wasn't being a jerk to her.

" We all got kicked out because someone told the owner's that they were frauds over a lightning meal," said Rogue who glared at Olga who whistled and avoided eye contact.

"Okay, oh I know how about I meet you at Susan's café instead. I heard that their lightning food is supposed to be delicious," suggested Lucy to Fro and Olga.

"Okay, Fro will meet Lucy there," replied Fro happily.

"Bye Fro, Lector, and you guys," said Lucy as she kissed Fro and Lector on the cheek and left.

"Wow, I can't believe two cats were able to meet a hot girl like that," said Olga loudly but looked in the cats in awe.

Sting shaked his head in disgust that they were going to hang out with a Fairy Tail member who happens to be on the same team as Natsu.

Normal POV (at Fairy Tail):

"We made it back alive," cried Natsu and Happy in unison.

The Fairy Tail mages welcomed their destructive friend back from his mission. Some wondered where Lucy was as they took note that she wasn't with Natsu. Others thought that he probably screwed up again and the blonde celestial mage was mad at him for losing her rent money. A certain bookworm was about to ask Natsu where her best friend is when he ran up to the bar and asked for sticky buns. Then the guild went chaotic as Natsu took some of the sticky buns and hogged them to himself. As others were fighting for a sticky bun, the poor bookworm was tossed to the side and almost fell if it wasn't for a certain iron dragon slayer that caught her.

"Are you okay, Shrimp?" asked Gajeel as he set her down on her feet,

"Yeah, thanks Gajeel," replied Levy as she blushed at the thought that Gajeel saved her once again.

"It was nothing and what are these idiots fighting for," asked Gajeel as he saw some of the mages starting a brawl over a freakin sticky bun.

"Oh whenever Mira makes sticky buns, this always happens. Here try one," said Levy as she handed him a sticky bun.

Gajeel ate the sticky bun and admitted it was good, but still didn't get why everyone fought over them.

"They fight over them, because Mira only make these once a year on a random day," explained Levy as though she answered his thoughts.

"It's still idiotic that these idiots would fight over food," replied Gajeel smartly which shocked Levy. Then she remember about Lucy and looked for Natsu to find him fighting Gray for a sticky bun, but both lost it to Erza.

"Natsu, can you come over here," called Levy.

Natsu looked up and went over to where Levy was with Gajeel with the rest of his team trailing behind him.

"What's up Levy?" asked Natsu as he sat on the bench across from her and the others sitting around.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Levy worried.


	3. Nastu's problem Sting's crush

**Thank you for the views so far i'm glad that you are interested with A Sweet Fairy :)**

**Natsu: Finally i'm in this one**

**Me: Oh stop complaining you were on the last chapter**

**Lucy: why does Sting hate me?**

**Me: Lucy you'll find out later like our viewers here**

**Natsu: Make sure Lucy doesn't do anything weird or stupid**

**Me&Lucy: Lucy Kick (sent Natsu flying but was caught by Happy)**

**Me: Lucy care to do the honors**

**Lucy: My pleasure, AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail, but Hiro Mashima does.**

**Happy: Aye so leave some reviews please and a fish also**

**Natsu: On to the story -smack-**

**Me:That was my line!**

"Where's Lucy?" asked Levy worried.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing so they could hear about where there favorite celestial mage was. Natsu stopped to think and continued to think until he came up with nothing. He was never much of a thinker and for him it was always battle strategies. The silence was starting to get awkward until Mira came up to leave Erza her strawberry cake.

"Nastu, didn't you, Happy, and Lucy go on a mission in the morning?" asked Mira as she looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right Mira. Natsu where is Lucy?" questioned Erza.

"Hey Flame Head, are you going to talk or what?" complained Gray at Natsu.

"Shut up, Stripper. Oh yeah, She was right behind us when we left to deliver the client's order," said Natsu as he recalled the memory.

"Natsu, don't you remember we left Lucy behind because we wanted some of Mira's sticky buns," recalled Happy.

Everyone was quiet fearing that if someone spoke they will be attacked by the three women who had deadly auras around them. Gray took a step as did Gajeel to avoid the women's rage. The girls were thinking over of how selfish Natsu was to leave Lucy behind over food. The boys thought that they understand why he left Lucy behind Mira cooking was that great, but didn't protect them because they feared the women's wrath.

"What was that Happy?" asked Wendy who came in to see what was going on.

"Natsu and I left Lucy to come get one of Mira's famous sticky buns," said Happy to the young dragon-slayer and looked at Charla who was glaring a him like Natsu and him were the worst.

"Natsu, what was the job request you completed?" asked Erza with a calm voice which scared everyone Natsu including.

"The job was to help this injured man bring heavy items to his home which was way to easy," said Natsu.

"So you completed a mission without noticing you left Lucy," said Erza as she was getting impatient for Natsu to realize Lucy's disappearance.

That's when it hit him _Holy Shit I left Lucy on her own and the girls are going to kill me... damn it _thought Natsu. Then there was a call on the lacrima as Mira went to go answer it.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Mira as she waited for the person's face to reveal.

"Hey Mira. it's Lucy," said Lucy happily as she saw the bartender sigh a relief.

"Lucy! You're okay," cried Levy as she saw her best friend face appear on the lacrima. The whole guild smiled to know that their friend was okay.

"Lucy, where are you?" asked Erza concerned.

"Oh I'm in Rosewood, and won't be back home until around 9 or 10 at night. There's been delays with the trains so far as I know," explained Lucy at her friends concern.

"Well it's good to hear that you're okay," smiled Erza.

"Lucy, we are so sorry for leaving you behind," called Natsu and Happy.

"You idiots left me here for sticky buns. Then I had to carry my share of the items all the way to the client's house who asked what happened to me. I am mad at you two with leaving me in this predicament, but I will accepted your apologizes. Oh Erza, do you mind punishing those two since I can't," said Lucy as her twinkle with amusement of Natsu and Happy faces.

"Well that will be my pleasure. See you soon Lucy stay safe," said Erza chuckling darkly as she cracked her fists and walked toward Nastu and Happy.

Lucy waved goodbye and left the lacrima with the sound of two idiots getting a beating they deserved.

Sting POV:

They were waiting at the cafe for Blondie's return, but Sting still couldn't believe that they were actually going to hang out with a fairy. He shaked his head in disappointment toward his friends as he noticed Fro and Lector waiting impatiently for Luigi or Lula oh well that didn't matter. He sighed again on how the rest of the members didn't seem to be upset at the fact they were spending the day with a Fairy Tail member.

"Sting would you stop sighing it's not going to get you anywhere," said Rogue as he noticed his friend's behavior and was getting tired of it.

"Yeah, lighten up Lucy isn't that bad," said Olga as he looked at his friend.

"Though you must admit her beauty is like a rose in my eyes," sigh Rufus as he recalls Lucy smile.

"Don't tell me you guys have a thing for her," said Sting and waited for his friends to replied no but instead saw their cheeks flush with a tint of red.

"What the hell, it was suppose to be a joke. I can't believe you like her even you Rogue," yelled Sting at his friends.

"It's not like I can help. There's something about her that makes my heart go funny and her smile just makes me feel the need to smile," said Rogue which made everyone believe that the quiet, strong, dragon-slayer had a crush on the girl which was the first time of this ever happening.

"I know what you mean which is weird, but she's got a nice body, too," said Olga as he patted Rogue's shoulder.

"You two, don't understand her that well. My memory captures her well. She is the bright sun that shine upon us with her warmth, love and smile,"said Rufus poetically but the three men ignore him.

"Why does it have to be her, then? Let's just go home,"said Sting as he got up and noticed that Lector and Fro were gone.

"Not again, Fro and Lector where are you?" called Sting and the others as they began their search for the Exceeds.

They all split up separately to find their lost friend. Sting was walking past an alley when heard Blondie's voice. "Don't you come any closer or else," she said although her voice sounded weak and tired.

Well babe if you hanged out with us earlier then we wouldn't have to hurt you over your little kitties," said a man.

Sting listened closely on their conversation and heard a whimper coming from behind Lucy. It was Fro and Lector being protected by Blondie. Seeing the two Exceeds in fear made Sting angry as he came up behind the trio of men and called out "hey."

The men looked back and said "Aw...man she's got a boyfriend."

"As if she isn't my girlfriend just an another Blondie," scoffed Sting at the men's assumptions.

"You're one to talk mister high all mighty. Do me a favor and leave,"yelled Lucy at Sting with the use of his words from earlier.

Sting smiled and said "I would leave you behind. If it wasn't for Lector and Fro being behind you, then I got no choice but to fight these morons."

Sting took out the men really fast which earned him a praising from Lector and Fro. he walked up to Lucy and said "Let's go Lula."

"Lula! Well at least you didn't me Luigi," said Lucy which surprised Sting upon hearing that she was once called Luigi.

"Wait someone called you Luigi before,"laughed Sting as he thought of what idiot could mistaken a girl for a guy name.

"Shut up, it only happened once," said Lucy who couldn't help, but noticed Sting being nice to her.

"Once, are you sure?" asked Sting as he chuckled.

"He accidentally mentioned it to a reporter," admitted Lucy as she saw Sting trying to hold his laughter in. So she did what any girl would do. She kicked him and elbowed his stomach at the same time making him fall but grabbing her as well. Lucy landed on Sting and pushed herself off. Sting on the other hand felt his heart rate pace fast when Lucy was on top of him.

"Let's go to the cafe," said Sting ignoring the feeling the funny feeling in his belly and walk past Lucy. Lucy matched her pace as Sting with Fro and Lector in her arms.

"Hey Blond," said Lucy who was surprise to see Sting get angry over the nickname.

"The name is Sting not Blond," said Sting.

"Whatever you say _Blond. _Anyways thank you for saving me even if you were only saving Lector and Fro," said Lucy as she smiled genuinely at Sting which took his breath away. _Holy shit I have a crush on her_ thought Sting.


	4. Joining Fairy Tail Nastu's rival

**So I hope to continue on writing more chapter by tonight if i don't my apologizes hope you're enjoying the chapters**

**Erza: Remember AnimeCorazon1997 does not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Me: Thank you Erza. Here a strawberry cake**

**Erza: Thank you and you're welcome**

**Gray: Are we gonna be in this or what**

**Me: Don't rush me Gray I'm still typing this out**

**Erza: *Sword pointed at Gray and eating cake at the time* Don't rush her Gray be patient**

**Gray: Yes ma'am now back to the story**

"Whatever you say _Blond. _Anyways thank you for saving me even if you were only saving Lector and Fro," said Lucy as she smiled genuinely at Sting which took his breath away. _Holy shit I have a crush on her_ thought Sting.

Shaking away his thoughts, the four went to the café to meet with the others who were glad to hear about Lector and Fro's safety. They heard how Lucy stumbled upon them and fought against those men.

"Why risk your life for a Saber, huh, Lula?" questioned Sting as he waited for her to finish eating her fries.

"What do you mean by risking my life for a Saber?" asked Lucy to figure out what he meant by that question.

"Why risk your life for someone you hate? said Sting angrily as Lucy register what he meant.

"Why not?" said Lucy.

"Because we are not friends. What if I was someone from a dark guild who tried to kill you then will you try to save their life," said Sting in a harsh voice.

"Sting!" yelled the guys as they hear their discussion.

"Even if you say we are not friends, then I wouldn't care. If you were after my life, then I would have done something to show you the brighter things in life. I would protect you, Lector, Rogue, Fro, Rufus, and Olga and never regret risking my life for one of you or cursing you either. I risk my life because I rather not lose a friend. I would want to see them laughing and having the time of their life. That is what a real friend is," smiled Lucy warmly at Sting and the others who stared at her with care, admiration, hope , and one she couldn't describe/

"Fine , I see your point," huffed Sting avoiding her eyes.

"Can I ask a question, Blond?" asked Lucy as he heard the others snickered about his nickname and glared at them.

"What?" asked Sting while looking in her eyes.

"Why aren't you with your guild now? Or are you on a mission?" asked Lucy as she noticed everyone turned quiet.

"Is it something I said? I'm sorry never mind," said Lucy as she saw them look at her then at Sting.

"After the Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth was forced to be discarded because of the guild master's abuse toward his members. Once he and Minerva left, they Magic Council decide that we search for new guilds to work for. They wouldn't take no for an answer and soon everyone went their separated paths," explained Sting in a pained voice. The others had pained expressions as well and couldn't even look at Lucy. Then everyone turned their head when they heard sobbing sounds coming in front of them. It was Lucy who looked like she was crying her heart out.

"Why are you...?" said Sting at the scene in front of him.

"Crying, Lucy," said Rogue who finished his sentence and looked at her as well.

"Don't cry, dearest Lucy," said Rufus as he didn't like that this will haunt his memories.

"Please stop crying Lucy," pleaded Olga.

"Lucy don't cry," said Fro who walked up to her across the table with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, Lucy d-don't cry," said Lector as he followed Fro.

"I'm sorry," sobbed Lucy which made the others looked startled by her response.

"Sorry for what," said Sting confused.

"I'm sorry that happened to all of you. I wish there was a way for you to still be in a guild. It must be hard, painful, and all deserve to be in a guild where your friends are nakama and true family to you all," cried Lucy as she hugged Lector and Fro who were crying with her.

Everyone looked at her and smiled at her words. They never had anyone cry for them like this and it gave a good feeling which they haven't felt in a while. When they looked at Lucy, they all decide that they want to be in the same guild as her and in a team as well. She taught them a lot and now they want to repay her by protecting her and keeping that smile she always wore for them. Sting was surprised that at the beginning he thought of her as an evil fairy, but now all he sees is a sweet fairy.

"Lucy, can we join Fairy Tail with you?" asked Sting as the others turned and smiled at him. Lucy looked at them surprised.

"Are you sure you want to join Fairy Tail?"asked Lucy gently and the others smiled and nodded their heads.

She cried tears of joy and hugged all of them not even caring that she look like a fool for crying again. The others blushed as she hugged them, smiled, and cry tears of joy.

Natsu POV :

After the punishment, Erza gave him and Happy, He went back to wrecking havoc on the guild by joining the fights. Even once in a while he wondered when Lucy would step out and say "I'm back mina!" He sigh as it another guild member walking in and not the cheerful blonde herself. Everyone was a bit bum about Lucy not coming back to Fairy Tail until tomorrow. They all somewhat blamed Natsu for that, but could see the dragon-slayer look depress as well. He started to wonder if she was safe or what was taking her so long. He knew he was an idiot, but it still didn't miss the fact that he couldn't stop thinking of Lucy. He saw Gray wanting to pick a fight with him which eased his worried expression of Lucy.

They were just about to start when Levy called them over with Gajeel, Erza and Happy. They looked to see that Levy had written over a calendar that seems to be circled on a day in two days. They looked at Levy for an explanation and she said "Lu's birthday is in two days." Everyone froze within the guild and suddenly orders were being made about getting Lucy's birthday started with preparations to be down in one day. After that fiasco, it was already past ten and everyone decided to head home. Mira the slave driver made a list of everything and said everyone was free to go. Natsu and Happy were walking to Lucy's house until Erza, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel stopped them. They wanted to come along and see how was she doing. As they walked something was moving in Lucy's house and the others decided to wait and see who it was.

Then Lucy appeared walking down the street with an exceed in her hand and an another walking beside her. She was happily talking to them until the figure in her house made a move and came out to lunge at Lucy. We all saw this and yelled out her name. Then she was pushed to the side by someone with blond hair as he punched the attacker and the one with ebony hair grabbed Lucy bridal style away to a few distances. We all ran out to see if she was okay until I froze at who her saviors were.

"What do you think you are doing near her you Sabertooth bastard," yelled Natsu as he went forward to punch Rogue who dodge at last-minute.

Erza had a sword out, Gray had his magic ready, Gajeel arm turned into an iron sword and Levy had her solid script magic ready as well. We surrounded Lucy from them, but to our surprise she walked past me toward them.

"Luce, what are you doing?" asked Natsu as he grabbed her wrist.

"Thanking them," replied Lucy as she shrugged off Natsu's hand.


	5. Fairy Tail's situation

**Hello again i hope these chapters are to your liking :)**

**Natsu: Of course because I'm in it**

**Me: Yeah you pyro**

**Natsu: Oi! Are you starting to pick a fight with me**

**Me: Well maybe I am**

**Erza: That's enough you too**

**Me&Natsu: Aye Sir!**

**Natsu: AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Plue: Pun~Pun**

**Me: He means now back to the story**

"Thanking them," replied Lucy as she shrugged off Natsu's hand.

"Wait Luce, you don't have to thank them," complained Natsu as he glared at the Twin Dragon-Slayers.

"Salamander, Let bunny-girl handle this, besides she's got a point,"said Gajeel as he glared at the Twin Dragon-Slayers as well.

"Why do you think they saved Lucy?" asked Levy who was curious to find out.

"Who knows but I got a feeling will be seeing those bastards," said Gray angrily.

"Patience everyone. Lets just be happy Lucy was safe and nothing has happened her," said Erza as she earned some "hmphs" to her.

"I got to admit it though by why was Lucy walking with their Exceeds," said Happy which made everyone glance at the Twin Dragon-Slayers.

"I wish they hurry up and let Happy and me see Lucy home," grumbled Natsu as everyone stare at him in confusion except Gajeel who understood what he meant.

Everyone looked at the five people before and saw Lucy leave and wave good-bye to them with a smile. Once those three left, Levy pounced on Lucy with questions about the Twin Dragon-Slayers.

"How did you meet them? Why were you walking with their Exceeds? Are you in love with them? Did they do anything bad to you Lu? Why were you attacked? What was up with the waving and the smile?" questioned Levy at her best friend.

"I met them today when I went to get something to eat at the café. Fro and Lector offered to walk me home which I couldn't refuse them. No I'm not in love with them whatever gave you that idea. They haven't done anything bad to me. I was attacked because I kinda kicked the guy's butt when he tried to hurt Lector and Fro. Why wouldn't I wave good-bye and smile," answered Lucy.

"Well its good to see you safe," said Erza as she hugged Lucy to her chest.

"She's right. It's been a long day without you Lucy," said Gray as he hugged her next.

"Yeah sorry that we left you Lucy," said Happy as he flew to her head and got a scratch behind the ear which made him pur.

"I'm gonna head home bye Lu," said Levy as she hugged Lucy and went home with Gajeel escorting her.

Erza and Gray went home as well saying good-bye and saying goodnight. Once they left she felt that something was wrong and turn to see the pink-haired dragon-slayer who looked mad.

"Natsu, are you okay?" asked Lucy as she noticed his behavior.

"No, I'm just mad at myself for leaving you alone and letting get in to all sorts of troubles without me to help,"mumbled Natsu as Lucy smiled at his obvious attempt to say sorry.

Thanks Nastu for worrying and I already accepted your apology," teased Lucy as she told Natsu to come inside her apartment.

By the way, you're sleeping on the couch,"said Lucy as Natsu complained, but took the couch with a pout on his face.

When he heard Lucy sleeping, he thought about why he felt so anger of the black-haired bastard holding her that way or Blondie waving good-bye to her with a smile of his own. He ignored his thoughts and began dreaming about finding Igneel and finding out why he was gone for so long. The only thing that disturbed his dream was when Igneel smiled and said "so when am I going to meet your mate?" which made wonder what he asked for. Sighing, he went to sleep once again with being the strongest mage of Fiore.

Lucy POV:

I woke in the morning to see Nastu still asleep on the couch and decided to cover him up with my blanket from the bed. Then I changed quickly after a quick shower and leave to meet up with Sting and the others at Lulu's café which was near the guild. No one would notice if I was there since they normally head straight to the guild. Before leaving, I made sure to leave Natsu and Happy a note of where I went and to meet me at the guild at 11. When I made sure to lock the door, I walked down the street with Plue by my side. Once we arrived, the others didn't show up yet. We both sat down and told the waitress that we were waiting for them.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are eating alone this particular moment," asked a guy who looked my age but was sort of cute expect for the part when he called me "Miss" which brought back memories of my past.

"Sorry kid, but she was waiting for us," said Olga as he smiled at the guy's attempt to eat with me.

"Yes, she was waiting for us instead of you since I remembered," said Rufus as he took off his hat in a graceful way.

"Get lost,pal," said Sting as he glared at the guy.

"Yeah, I believe it time for you to make like a bird and fly away," said Rogue as he looked at a specific bird outside that flew away.

"That was mean. You shouldn't have made him leave scared," sympathized Lucy as she watched the man walk away fast.

"Oh well, it's not our fault that you're a girl, Blondie," reminded Sting as he sat with Rufus in a booth.

"What's that suppose to mean huh, Blond," retorted Lucy as she smirked at Sting's irritation.

"So what's the plan,guys, and Lucy," asked Olga as he eats his breakfast.

"I'm going to talk to my master about letting you in Fairy Tail and the rest is on your own," said Lucy which made the guys wonder what the Master of Fairy Tail might have in mind.

"Alright is everyone ready," asked Rogue as everyone nodded.

"I let you know when the Master is ready to talk to you with this little guys help," replied Lucy as she held out Plue.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled the guys as Lucy laughed at their reaction.

"This is Plue a spirit of mine. He's the dog celestial spirit," said Lucy as the guys couldn't believe Plue was a dog.

"Anyways are you really a stupid Blondie because that isn't a dog," sneered Sting which he regretted when Lucy gave him a Lucy kick.

"So we are set right guys?" asked Lucy as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay then I'm off wish me luck," said Lucy as she smiled at them and waved.

Sting came from whenever he went and yelled" I'm going to get you back Blondie!" as Lucy stuck her tongue out at him and continue her way toward the guild.

At the guild, Lucy said hi to anyone in Fairy Tail who was there early in the morning.

Mira happened to see Lucy and noticed that she hasn't realized anything about her birthday. There was still something off about how she was behaving, so she went to greet her.

"Hi Lucy you're here early," said Mira as Lucy came to sit near the bar in her usual spot.

"Hey Mira, I was wondering if Master was in," said Lucy as she smiled at the take-over mage.

"Yes, he's now in his office," said Mira as she saw Lucy get up and thank her then head over to the Master's office.

Lucy knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" through the door and opened it. She walked in to see Master writing down a letters of apologizes to many clients which looked like a lot of work.

"What is it my child?" asked Master as he saw Lucy's hesitation to answer him.

"It's about Sabertooth and some of its members. Sabertooth disbanded after the Grand Magic Games and most of their members parted ways. I was doing a mission with Nastu which was when he forgot about me that I met six members of Sabertooth members. I asked them if they liked to join Fairy Tail and they agreed, but the decision lies with you. Are you mad at me?" explained Lucy as she told him everything and Master thought about it.

"Why would I be mad at you for finding members a new home. You rescued lost souls who could have stayed in the darkness if you haven't found them, my dear," said Master which made Lucy smiled.

"So they can join Fairy Tail," said Lucy over excited which made the old man chuckled at his child's reaction.

"Yes, but who are they if you don't mind me asking," asked Master who wonder who was joining his guild.

"The twin dragon-slayers Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney, their Exceeds Lector & Fro, the lightning god-slayer Olga Nanagia,and the memorization mage Rufus Lohr," said Lucy happily.

"Oh my... Lucy um I think we might have a problem," said the Master as he realized how bad his guild will react.

"What is it?" asked Lucy then understood what he meant a certain team wasn't going to be happy at this.

_I wonder if this guild will survive_ thought Lucy as she knew what the master was thinking.


	6. Team Nastu missing member

**Hey everybody i like to thank you all for viewing A Sweet Fairy and I might be able to get more but today and this whole week I might be busy but I hope to give you the best story ever :)**

**Lucy: So please be patient with her**

**Natsu: Well she better have some chapters done for our readers**

**Me: Natsu it's not my fault things pop up but then again you won't be satisfy until I upload more**

**Natsu: Of course I want to be with Lucy**

**Rogue: I don't think so Natsu Dragoneel**

**Sting: Yeah there's still us**

**Rufus: I don't remember Lucy being yours**

**Natsu: Hey get the hell out of here. Lucy's mine. Oh yeah AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't anything but this story. Everything is from the original owner.**

**Wendy: Um, will I be able to show up?**

**Me: All of you guys stop fighting over Lucy. Wendy of course you're going to show up. Now back to the story**

_I wonder if this guild will survive_ thought Lucy as she knew what the master was thinking.

"Well might as well give it a shot," said Master as he stretched.

"Alright, I let them know to come meet you now," said Lucy as she was about to leave, but the master stopped her.

"I think its best if you use this when you see them. So that way no one in the guild will know about their appearance," said Master as he gave Lucy a teleporter lacrima.

"Okay thanks, Master," said Lucy as she left the guild to announce good news to her friends.

Rogue POV:

We were waiting for Lucy's return and somehow began talking about the boy who tried to eat with her before they arrived.

"Did you see the guy's face it was priceless," laughed Olga as he recalled the surprised and scared man's expression.

"I still believe it was her fault for standing out," complained Sting who believed Lucy's outfits were too revealing.

"No, if she wants to wear that, then don't criticize her. Besides you are one to talk," said Rufus as he pointed out Sting's oufit.

"Hey!" Sting mocked angrily at Rufus comment.

Rogue sighed and thought of what Lucy was doing. It was weird how his mind seems to wonder about her whenever she wasn't with them. He doesn't believe that he has a crush just an overprotective feeling and love for her. He can't help the fact that he blushes whenever she hugs or smiles warmly at all of them. She was a sweet, intelligent, strong, caring, and wonderful fairy. He smiles at what she told them yesterday at the cafe about risking her life with them. Never had he thought someone would come and make him feel loved and protective over.

Lucy entered and hugged Rogue first which made him blush. Everyone got up and Lucy tackled them with a hug as well.

"Lucy, why are you so happy?" asked Rogue as Lucy was hugging Fro and Lector to death.

"The master said you could join but you have to talk to him properly," said Lucy happily as she smiled at them.

"Really and what else?" asked Rogue who smiled at Lucy.

"You use this teleporter lacrima to teleport in his office," said Lucy as she showed them the lacrima and handed them to her.

"Alright, looks like we are going," said Sting as he grabbed the lacrima.

"I'll see you later, guys" said Lucy as she was walking out the cafe.

"Ready to become Fairy Tail members," said Rogue toward his friends.

"Yeah, let's go," said Olga as they broke the lacrima and teleported to the Master's office.

"Well hello I'm Master Makarov of Fairy Tail," said an old man who was tiny.

"What! You're tiny," said Lector as the master chuckled at his remark.

"Indeed I'm tiny, but very powerful my child," said Master Makarov.

Lector and Fro looked at him in awe as someone as small as him was powerful.

"Now sit my children," said Master as everyone took a seat.

"I presume you want to join Fairy Tail, but you must know that by doing so you will have to face the anger of some of the members who despised you," said Makarov as the others nodded to what he was implying.

"But do not worry as soon as you know it. They will become a family to you and cherish you as one of our own," said Master wisely.

"How do you know that? What if we were pushed to our limit that we end up hurting one of them," asked Sting who doubted the master's words.

"When I look at you, all I see are powerful mages who fought through difficult situations and were treated wrongly. I know that within your hearts you have something to protect and cherish. If you didn't have that feeling then you would have been a puppet. Though now you are on your own and plan to make a new home where you would feel welcomed to. My children here once hated Gajeel for destroying the guild and hurting Lucy, but within time we all care for him and trust him. They will get past their judgments and see who you really are," said Master as he looked at each one of them and smiled a fatherly smile.

They felt relief and all sorts of emotions washed over them after hearing the master's words and see him as a grandfather who was protecting them against anything. Once they compose themselves and smiled at the master.

"Alright now that settle. Where do you want your guild mark?" asked the Master as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"You mean we don't have to earn it," said Rogue.

"No I simply just stamp you and that's it. Your master from before did things like this, but i am different," said Master as he went to stamp everyone where they use to have their Sabertooth's guild marks.

"We get one to," said Lector happily as he and Fro receive their stamps.

"Of course you are not weak, but strong when it comes to your nakama," said Master with a smile. Everyone was happy of joining Fairy Tail, but master stopped them before they can celebrate anything.

"Since I'm guessing you're going to be in a team that you at least take someone in Fairy Tail on your first mission in Fairy Tail," said Master.

"Of course, we will be taking Lucy," said Rogue as everyone nodded.

"Oh...great now we have another problem. Lucy's teamed up with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy, and Charla. Since you want her to go there will be a fit from all guild members and especially her team as well," said Master worried about their decision.

"No matter what. Lucy will be going with us," said Rogue as the master sighed and agreed..

"Well, Let's introduce you to the family," said Master as they got up to leave his office.

"Hopefully no one will do anything crazy," mumbled Master as they got out.

Erza POV:

I arrive to the guild to see my team eating and noticed Lucy looking really nervous. Natsu was eating flame-chicken again as Gray was eating shave ice. Happy was talking to Charla and Wendy about something funny which I'll never know of. I sat next to Lucy and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Erza. I'm just nervous about my rent that's coming up," said Lucy.

"Okay and Gray you're clothes," said Erza as she ordered her usual strawberry cake.

"Ah crap not again," cried Gray as he fumbled for his clothes with Juvia fan-girling him like crazy.

"So Lucy want to take a mission to pay for your rent?" I asked as I munched on my cake.

"Sure where should we go?" asked Lucy as she smiled at me.

I saw Natsu looking at her with a blush on his face which I caught. Lately it looks as if Natsu as feeling for my little sister. Lucy is like a little sister to me and Gray, but Natsu seems to think Lucy as more than a friend.

Master came in and yelled at us to be silent, but didn't work. So I took over and yelled "SILENCE, the master is speaking" when everyone was quiet.

"We have new members joining us and going on a mission as well. I hope you welcome them with open arms," said Master nervously which made we wonder why he was nervous to tell us.

That's when Sabertooth's members came out and said "Hello" while the whole guild yelled"WHAT!".

"You can't be serious gramps," yelled Natsu as he glared at Sting and Rogue,

"Ay old man, are you crazy letting them in," yelled Gajeel which made us surprised at what he said, but that wasn't important.

"Yeah, do you remember what they did to Lucy as she was hurt and they were all laughing," yelled Gray as he fisted his hands.

"Yes, but that was in the past and I hope that you will all get along," said Master calmly.

"Fine, but I will be keeping an eye on you six," said Erza as she glared at them.

There were cries and yells of "leave the guild" or "you don't belong here", but Master silenced them.

'THAT'S ENOUGH! You will respect them and not try anything funny on them. Anyways one of our members will be going with them on a mission," said Master at his children.

Everyone was glaring at them and hoped none of them would be picked. That's when Sting smirked and jumped in front of us. He looked straight at Lucy and said "You."

"No," we yelled as Lucy was pulled into their group.

"Don't worry Blondie here is going to be safe. Besides Lula I think that's her name, can't back out right," said Sting as he smiled at the guild innocently.

"Here name is Lucy, blondie. Like hell are we gonna let you take her," yelled Natsu as he try to grab Lucy but was stopped by Master.

"Natsu, you know the rules," said Master as Natsu grew angrily at Sting.

"Don't worry Blondie or Lula is gonna be alright,right" said Sting as he looked at Lucy but was kicked in the face.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? YOU ARE BLOND TO YOU KNOW, BLOND," yelled Lucy as her anger seem to be on the nickname not the situation.

"Hey Lucy, that really hurt and could you stop calling me Blond," complained Sting as he looked at Lucy irritated at Lucy.

"Well, I don't care and besides that your fault Blond," said Lucy as she picked up Plue.

Sting sighed and his friends were laughing at the two's argument. Everyone was shocked at what was happening.

"Um... Lucy?" asked Erza as she looked at her friend in surprise.


	7. Fro sillyness

**Hey everybody i like to thank you all for viewing A Sweet Fairy and I sort of try to make Lucy's birthday on same day as my own but i know its not the actually day of her birth. I might not being able to upload stories due to a family member who believes I wasting my time with criticism but i don't really care**

**Natsu: Why does she have to be pick for this**

**Me: Because I decided to, now shut up and wait patiently**

**Lucy: Natsu it's going to be okay**

**Natsu: Luce do you have feelings for them?**

**Me: Well this is getting awkward but who do you like Lucy**

**Lucy: Um... (runs away as Natsu chases her)**

**Plue: Pun~Pun~Puuunnn**

**Me: Yeah it's totally obvious who she likes.**

**Happy: Aye AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail or my fish.**

**Me: Why would I want your fish?**

**Happy: Now back to the story**

"Um... Lucy?" asked Erza as she looked at her friend in surprise.

"Yes Erza, what is it?" asked Lucy as she looked at her friends expressions.

"Why are you talking to them," said Cana harshly.

Everyone was staring at the Blonde celestial mage and trying to understand why she was talking to that group so carefree. Natsu was laughing when Lucy kicked Sting in the face. That soon disappear as he saw how all seven of them were acting. Gray and the guys were shaking their heads in disbelief that Lucy was actually socializing with those bastards. The girls believe that Lucy probably has a crush on one of them but weren't to sure yet.

"Lucy, you do remember that they laughed when you got hurt," said Erza as she was still in shock of her speaking with them.

"Yes, but I was speaking with them yesterday and we understand each other now. So I'm not really holding any hard feelings against them well maybe Sting," said Lucy as the six other members were smirking at Sting.

"Hey Lula, that's not nice and here I thought I'm might be falling for you," joked Sting as Lucy laughed at his attempt to anger her.

"Nice try Blond, but I know what you're doing and it's not going to work," said Lucy as she poked him in the chest which made him blush hard.

"Did I make you blush again? You've been doing that a lot lately," mocked Lucy which made him turn his head stubbornly and walk up to the request board.

"My dearest Lucy, it seems you outwitted him again. It looks as if none of us can keep up with your knowledge," said Rufus as he laughed at Sting attempt to be cool.

"Yeah looks like this time you showed him off," said Olga as he grinned at Lucy and handed her a high-five.

"You have to admitted it Lucy. You're just that special," smiled Rogue which he noticed Lucy face was flushed with her own blush.

"Stop flattering me or else I'll end up with a big head. Believe me no one wants that," said Lucy as the guys smiled at her.

Sting heard her remark and reply "Yeah, believe me that would suit you well for Blondie like yourself." which made the Fairy Tail members glare at him. Natsu did not like the way they were treating her or how she just stand there and let sting insult her. He was about to punch him in the face when Lucy wrapped Sting in her whip and toss him outside the doors.

"Sorry about that, but I just couldn't control myself, Blond. I believe you're the one with the big head since you have such a big ego. Anyways lets go on the misson," said Lucy as she grabbed Plue and began walking with other members.

Erza was impress that Lucy just tossed a dragon-slayer that was stronger than her. She couldn't help, but worry over what could happen on this mission. She looked to see Natsu in a fit of emotions as confusion, anger, sadness, and something else she couldn't described showed on his face. She went to the request board and picked out the mission closes to the one Lucy was attending. (BTW the mission are in order by locations and the one sting picked was taking down a dark guild that said to have a silver key guarded which was 900.000 jewels. Erza's was beating up bandits for 500,000 jewels) She went to grab Natsu and Gray by the collar and told Wendy to meet them at the train station in 30 minutes. Once the paper was stamped by Mira, Erza dragged the boys toward Lucy's home to listen on the conversation.

"Erza, what are you do-," said Gray but was cut off as soon as Erza banged his head against Natsu and said "Silence." They looked up at Lucy window and listen in to on the conversation.

"Sting get off my bed," complained Lucy as she packed her suitcase while Rogue and the others were checking out her place.

"Make me or better yet, try and get me off this bed,Lula,"said Sting playfully as Lucy came over and toss him off her bed. When Natsu heard Sting's playfulness, he wanted to jump up the window and beat the crap out of him. Then he heard Lucy toss him off the bed which made him smile, but worried.

"Wow, what this?" said Fro as he opened Lucy drawer and showed Rogue who blushed out of control and had a nosebleed while Lucy kicked him out through the window.

"What the hell Rogue? What did you see," as they went to check Lucy had this dark aura around her which they thought better to leave things be.

Sting on the other hand didn't care and jumped out the window to ask what he saw while Lucy grabbed a book and threw it at his head.

Everyone went outside since Lucy finished packing and went to check on Rogue who looked unconscious while Lucy mumbled a sorry. He smiled at her weakly then fainted.

"Hey Fro, what did Rogue see?" asked Lector as Lucy blushed three shades of red.

"Rogue saw Lucy's frilly panties," said Fro as everyone blushed.

"Lucky, bastard," said Olga who got hit by Lucy as she went to hit Rufus as well but there really wasn't a reason expect him thinking about Lucy.

Erza, Gray, and Natsu stood there shocked, embrassed, and pissed off that the shadow dragon-slayer saw Lucy's panties.

Fro POV:

We arrive at the station and bought our tickets as everyone went to relax their wounds cause by Lucy. Lucy on the other hand was avoiding them until she had the courage to face them after that panties scene. _What are panties? Why is Lucy blushing about Rogue seeing Lucy's panties? Does Lucy like Rogue or panties?_ thought Fro as he looked at Lucy check out the magic shop. Lucy told Fro that whenever he sees something like that he should keep it to himself. If it was important, then to tell her right away. Fro flew up the counter to see Lucy buying something.

"Lucy what is that?" asked Fro as he saw Lucy trying to hide it from him. She sigh and showed him what she bought. It was a little photo holder shaped like a frog.

"It's a present for you. I thought we could take a picture together for you to keep," said Lucy as she smiled at him brightly.

"Thank you Lucy. I love it. Let's a take a photo with Rogue," said Fro happily as he flew to get Rogue with a flushed Lucy in tow. When they reached Rogue, he agreed but not without a blushed first. After a few photos done, Rogue went to go see how everyone was doing.


	8. The promise

**Thanks for the views I'm glad that this story caught your interest. So I'm try my best to upload things for those who want to know what happens next. Though one major problem would be school (sigh)**

**Natsu: Why not just stop going to school and join Fairy Tail. I'm sure a lot of people would love that**

**Me: I would love to Natsu, but i'm in reality which is cruel. Can I still join Fairy Tail?**

**Natsu: Of course, btw AnimeCorazon1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Lucy: Thank you Harris Keira-Jae. You made my day :)**

**Natsu: Lucy... did you make any cake**

**Lucy: Yeah I made chocolate cake why?**

**Me: We sort of ate all of it**

**...**

**Lucy: Lucy kick! (flying me and Natsu)**

**Lucy: Now back to the story**

"Thank you Lucy.I love it. Let's a take a photo with Rogue," said Fro happily as he flew to get Rogue with a flushed Lucy in tow. When they reached Rogue, he agreed but not without a blushed first. After a few photos done, Rogue went to go see how everyone was doing.

Lucy and Fro went to go walk around until they met up with Lucy's team mates who looked like they were arguing over something. Natsu and Gray were arguing about being an idiot when Erza shouted "Knock it off" which shut them up. We went up to them to say hi.

"Hey Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Charla. What are you doing her?" said Lucy as she came up to them.

"Hello," said Fro shyly since he really didn't know them that well. He hid behind Lucy's leg which she giggled at and put me in her arms.

"Hello, Lucy and Fro we are heading over to a job. Is the team being any hard on you Lucy," said Erza as she smiled at her favorite blonde.

"No they're busy getting rest," said Lucy as she remembered that she was the reason why they were resting.

"Hi Lucy and Fro. Are the other dragon-slayers fine with transportation?" asked Wendy as she was trying to see if anyone need her assistance instead of Natsu.

"Not that I know of, but knowing those two they probably would act like it was nothing with pride," said Lucy as she pictured Sting and Rogue saying they can handle things like this.

"Well we'll see what happened to those bastards," sneered Gray since he wasn't in the mood to talk of the members that took their Lucy.

"It seems our train has arrived. We will be seeing you Lucy, Fro" said Erza as she started off with the others trailing behind her and saying good-bye to Lucy and Fro. The only one not following the group was Natsu as he stared at Lucy. Lucy put Fro down and asked if he can go get some candy for them which he happily replied yes. When he came back he heard the conversation between the two.

"Lucy, why do you have to go with them? Forget what Gramps said and come with us," said the fire dragon-slayer which his expression was anger, sadness, and longing which Fro didn't know the fire mage was capable of that.

"Nastu... I understand how you feel and please just be patient. I'll go on a lot of missions just to keep you happy," said Lucy as she tried to calm her friend.

Natsu grabbed Lucy and hugged her tightly which made the startled mage gasped at his actions with a light blush. Fro was wondering if Lucy might be Natsu's mate since it's obvious that he loved her.

"Luce, please be careful and promise me one thing...," said Natsu as he looked down at her.

"What is it Natsu?" whispered Lucy as she couldn't maintain her flushed face.

"Don't fall in love with them or let them walk over you," said Natsu as Lucy looked shocked by his promise.

"I'll try not to fall in love with them," said Lucy avoiding his gaze.

" No, Lucy. That's not what I want to hear. Say you promise," urged Natsu as he looked like he might fall apart if she didn't answer him.

"I can't make any promises like that Natsu, but I'll try okay," said Lucy with her eyes filled of worry for her best friend.

He sigh and hugged her tightly once again. Then he kissed her cheek and left after saying "I hope so..." leaving Lucy sad and shocked.

"Lucy are you okay?" asked Fro as he came up to hug her as she return the hug as well.

"Yeah, just a little confused," said Lucy as they walk off to meet their team.

Happy POV:

Natsu looked sick within the moment the train moved with all of us pitying him and Wendy sad that her Trioa's (sorry if i dont spell it right) spell wasn't cast on yet. Erza was explaining the plan while Gray was complaining to Natsu about him being such an idiot or how he gets so sick so fast. Erza would smack him for any comments about Natsu but wondered if she should knock him unconscious. Wendy was speaking to Charla about shopping after the mission was over with Charla's remark about them being able to complete the job. It felt lonely without Lucy to comment about the plans, read her book, comfort Natsu, talking with all of them or petting him. Happy was sort of jealous that the two other exceeds were able to spend time with his Lucy. He saw them staring at her like she was their mother which he didn't mind sharing if they gave him fish or keeping their remarks to themselves about their dragon-slayers. Happy sigh and remind himself Lucy would never betray them or joined another group. He just couldn't help the fact that she laughed with them as they were close friends.

"Hey Charla," said Happy as he flew over to Charla and Wendy.

"Happy if you have a fish to give me, I don't want it," said Charla annoyed when Happy would flattered her with gifts.

"No it's not that," said Happy as he sat near Natsu.

"Oh what is it," said Charla surprised that Happy didn't give her gift.

"I just wanted to talk. It's lonely without Lushy," said Happy sadly which made Charla sad to see the happiest cat be sad over their favorite celestial mage. Not realizing what she was doing she laid her paw on his shoulders giving him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back which sent a blush to her cheeks which she ignored.

"We understand how you feel Happy, but we can't go against Master's order," said Wendy as she tried to cheer up the blue exceed.

"It just sucks not knowing what they could be doing with her," said Gray as he thought about Lucy.

"She can handle herself. Didn't you see her outsmarting Sting and tossing him out the guild," said a familiar voice which made everyone look up even Natsu since the spell was casting.

"You're right, Loki," said Wendy with a smile.

Loki was standing by the doorway with a smile toward his companions. He look at Happy who was ecstatic to have Loki here.

"Loki, what are doing here? Where's Lucy," asked Erza as she glanced around him to see if Lucy might be behind him.

"Oh she's busy yelling at Sting and Olga for being idiots. You thought they learned their lesson by now," laughed Loki as he remembered Lucy's angry expression and the two idiots frightened expressions.

"What did they do?" asked Charla who was surprised to hear Lucy yelling at a dragon-slayer or a god-slayer.

"They had a fight before stepping on the train which made Fro dropped his candy that Lucy got him. His photo was with his candy as the idiots fought and stepped over it which made him cry. Lucy asked what was wrong which he told her what happened. Lucy got angry and beat them which was pretty funny," said Loki with a smirked.

"So the All mighty Sting and the powerful Olga are getting punished by a celestial mage," smiled Gray as he wondered what punishment they were receiving.

"Wanna go see it," said Natsu excited as Gray nodded and they went to find the group.

"I admit I want to go see as well," said Erza as Wendy and the exceeds nodded.

"Then allow me to escort you," said Loki as he led them to Lucy.


	9. A Bright New Day

**Thank you for the views and I'll try to upload stories over the weekend because I had a wonderful idea. By the way I plan on making a one shot- story called "Burning Love" which of course would be about the Nalu couple. If you like this idea email me some ideas. Btw i'm having a poll for the ending of this story with these pairings for a happy ending chapters :RoLu, NaLu, StiCy, LuFus (Rufus), and Happy x charla to see which one goes first but note NaLu are my main couple in this story.**

**Lucy: Why am I paired up with four people -blush-**

**Me: You're funny, strong, smart, and caring why else would these idiots not fall for you**

**Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and Rufus: Hey!**

**Me: Shut up you know it's true - the grown men trying to hide their blush & me smirking at them-**

**Happy: Aye you guy Liiiiike her. Btw Anime corazon1997 doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: At least I get to be with Lucy -which made the boys glare at him-**

**Lucy&Me: Now back to the story!**

"Then allow me to escort you," said Loki as he led them to Lucy.

As they arrive near the end of the train, they saw Natsu and Gray laughing which the others couldn't help but laugh as well. Olga and Sting had to do whatever it was Fro or Lucy wanted or else they get another lump on the head. They were also dressed in tight dresses with make-up plastered on their faces. They looked like girls trying to get attention who in the end actually got attention from some of the men from the train which shocked them. Lucy told Sting to get her some water and to make sure to shake his hips which he didn't know why but did what she said. That's when most of the men were staring at him shaking his hips while walking to and from Lucy. Fro told Olga to sing which he happily reply, but regretted soon when Fro wanted him to sing "Hit me Baby one more time" which the other members couldn't stifled their laughs. Happy went to go get a camera and took photos of them to give to Lucy and master for the embarrassing album he has in his office of all the guild members. The two glared at the others and Natsu as well.

"Hehe... Lucy they are glaring at me," cried Happy as he flew to Lucy.

"Happy what are you doing here? Wait you're all in the same train as us," said Lucy as she was surprised to see her team mates on the same train as her.

"Yeah, but we didn't expect to see two grown men cross-dressing, " snickered Gray as he was flipped off by Olga.

"Don't hate us, just because we're beautiful," said Sting as everyone laughed at his attempt to be beautiful.

"More like ugly. I can dress better than you and look gorgeous," said Lucy as she tossed her hair which made the guys blush except for Loki who took this moment to try and swept her off her feet.

"You are the brightest star in my solar system, Princess," smiled Loki as Lucy blushed at his words. While three dragon-slayers and a memorization mage were glaring at his attempt to flirt with Lucy.

"Are you sure, it's not that bright hair of her's. It could be the light bulb you've been missing for awhile," smirked Sting but regretted as Lucy kicked him in the face again.

Once they arrived to the town, the teams separated to finish off their missions and meet up later.

Lucy POv:

I can't believe Natsu and the others were finally opening up to Sting and the others after the whole dress thing. Who would have thought that crossing dressing two grown men would break the ice between the two teams. Everyone enjoyed their time and when the train stopped they left separate ways for their missions. Although Team Natsu still made a threat to make sure I come back unharmed which surprised me when Rogue spoke and said that they would never let anything get near me. I was angry but relieved that they planned to protect me. My anger was that they thought I was weak, but then I noticed that was me doubting myself. Which I haven't done in a while, but ignored the feeling since I was confident about finishing this mission.

"Lucy did you figure out a plan with Rufus yet?" asked Rogue who disturbed my thoughts and was worried.

"No but who are our main enemies to focus on?" asked Lucy.

"The dark guild is called Black Lightning and no Olga they don't serve any lightning," said Sting.

"Their top members are Mindy Ravage shadow mage, Jake Trickster lightning mage, Luke Cannon material-making mage, Susan Flash light mage, Avan Trace memory mage, and Blaze Cobble summoner mage. They led the guild, but as long as we take them down first the others will be easier to take care of," explained Rufus.

"It doesn't look hard, but we should inform the others about back-up just in case," said Olga as he refer to Team Nastu.

"Sure, if they had time, then they could meet up with us during our battle," said Sting satisfied with Olga's reply.

"So Lucy, are you alright with us bring the others into this," asked Rogue.

"Yeah, I think that they will be up to the challenge," replied Lucy happily as she saw progress of a bond forming between her friends.

Rogue went up to grab a lacrima and called Erza as she appeared in the screen.

"Hello Rogue, everyone is something wrong?" asked the armored maiden.

"Yes we want to inform you about our mission and if you have the chance to finish your's early to aide us with ours. We will be facing a dark guild and we want to make sure to have back-up just in case," explained Rogue.

"Okay we'll finish our job here and aide you quickly," said Erza.

"But you don't have to finish it quickly," said Sting.

"Nonsense if our friends need our help then we will be there right away," smiled Erza as the others smiled as well.

"Alright, I'll inform you more of the situation in the morning," said Rogue.

"Okay and good night. Lucy be careful okay," said Erza worried.

"I will Erza. Good night," smiled Lucy.

The next morning they set of for their mission after informing Erza. They ate breakfast and continued on to their mission with determination.


	10. Separation! NaLu?

**Thank you for the views and reviews. Sorry about re-updating all the chapters I just couldn't help myself to fix my errors. So i have a poll to decide which pairings should go first for their happy endings don't forget to vote**

**Natsu: I can't believe you misspelled my name**

**Me: Sorry even I didn't realize that until now**

**Natsu: -ignores me-**

**Me: how about i buy you fire-chicken**

**Natsu: No how about you write more NaLu moments in this story**

**Me: No way I plan to at least have some pairing moments in this story**

**Natsu: Alright then but AnimeCorazon1997 does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Fine now back to the story**

The next morning they set of for their mission after informing Erza. They ate breakfast and continued on to their mission with determination.

We were walking to scout the area of the enemy when Sting asked "Is there any thing going on between you and Natsu, Blondie?" which shocked everyone that he was straightforwardly.

"Why would you ask that when we need to focus on the mission," complained Lucy.

"Well, you don't that Natsu might want you to be his mate," teased Sting to see Lucy's expression.

Lucy blushed then looked at Rogue who was staring at her which made her blush again.

"Hey Rogue, why are you staring at me?" asked Lucy nervous.

Rogue blushed and replied "Um... you looked cute when you blush," which made the others jaws open wide and Lucy blushing to the color of Erza's hair color. Rogue realized he just blurted out his thoughts and embarrass himself and Lucy. Everyone stood quiet for a minute until Fro broke the silence.

"Is that water forming into something?" asked Fro as the others turn to see the riverbed forming into a form. That's when they heard a chuckle somewhere and that person stepped out of the trees to reveal lightning mark on his arm. Everyone tensed up to a fighting stance as the member of Black Lightning gazed upon them.

"So you're Fairy Tail members that took this job to defeat us? Well then let's see what you're made of," said Luke Cannon as Sting and Olga charged up toward him.

"Sting! Olga! It's a trap," cried out Lucy as the water began to swept them away from each other, leaving Lucy with Luke who smiled at her.

"I got to admit you do look cute when you blush," said Luke earning a flushed expression from Lucy. Lucy smacked herself since she couldn't believe the enemy heard their conversation.

"Shut up and where did my friends go," said Lucy as she grabbed her key of Aquarius.

"Hey that's not nice and I took my time to pry you away from those idiots. Don't worry about them the other members will take care of them. How about you be my girl and come quietly,"spoke Luke casually as he tried to make Lucy his girl.

"First of all, there's no way in hell that I'd be your girl. Secondly, We don't even know each other that well for you to speak to me casually. Thirdly My friends can easily beat your members because they are that strong. Finally Don't underestimate my magic," stated Lucy as she made sure to grab her key tightly.

"Really, then let's see how strong you are! Go my little water puppet attack her," prompt Luke as his water puppet grabbed her leg which she smirked to Luke's surprise.

"I open thee! Open Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" cried Lucy as she opened the gate within the water puppet's body with Aquarius appeared with her urn.

"You little! I was on a date with my boyfriend, Miss No Boyfriend. I can't believe you summoned me from a water puppet," complained Aquarius as she glared at Lucy.

"Aquarius we can deal with this later. Help me swept away this guy with your power," asked Lucy nervously as Aquarius looked at the opponent and sigh.

"Fine take this!," yelled Aquarius as she used her urn and threw her water at the enemy and sadly Lucy. They were all swept away as Lucy thought that Aquarius holds a grudge against her which she has no idea what is it.

Natsu POV:

Erza told us that we had to finish this mission quickly because of the others who called last night and need help. We all agreed and now we have found out something shocking. The bandits we were sent to take out are working with Black Lightning on trying to take over the town. We followed their trails to an open field with mountains up ahead. Making it easier to meet up with the others, but they don't seem to answer their lacrimas which has us worry. Erza was getting frustrated with the lacrima and almost broke if it weren't for Gray who was hit with it, but caught it before it fell to the ground. The breeze suddenly picked up and I caught a whiff of Vanilla and Strawberries that were Lucy's scent.

"Guys, I have Lucy's scent let's follow it," called Natsu as he began to walk toward the source of the scent with the other's trailing behind him. They reached the source only to find Fro and Lector unconscious with Lucy's hair tie and wristband. We ran over to them and they looked like they were washed away from the riverbed. Wendy began to check for any injuries as Erza suggested Carla give them CPR which she declined. She turned her gaze at Gray and me.

"Hell no, I'm not giving CPR to an exceed," cried Natsu and Gray in unison.

"Wendy is checking for injuries so make yourself useful and GIVE THEM CPR," ordered Erza as Natsu and Gray shivered under her glare.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Gray miserably as he went to Lector and looked at him cautiously.

"I can't believe this is happening," said Natsu depressed as he went to Fro.

"Well what are you waiting for," prompt Erza as the boys sighed and began to lean in. Luckily Lector woke up and screamed at Gray who breathe a sigh of relief. Natsu watched in disbelief that Gray was lucky so he lightly slapped Fro's cheeks as he began to open his eyes. Natsu sigh a breathe of relief as well.

"Fro and Lector what happened?" asked Happy.

"We were scouting the area when Sting asked Lucy if she and Natsu had a thing," stated Lector as the others were shocked in response.

"Then Lucy told us to get back to work when Rogue said she looks cute when she blushes," stated Fro as Lector nodded in recalling the memory which Natsu frowned at.

"So Lucy kicked all of your butts for teasing her and embarrassment," inquired Wendy as the others were thinking the same thing.

"No! Let us finish. Then a member of Black Lightning appeared and used a water puppet that swept us all away, splitting us up," finished Lector as the others understand what happened.

"So how did you end up with Lucy's hair tie and wristband?" asked Carla.

"We were still with Lucy when she was being asked out by that Luke-guy and she summoned a mermaid with a bad attitude who used her power sending us all away," explained Fro as the others recall of Aquarius behavior.

"I see. Looks like we need to split up. Carla, Wendy, Gray and me will go the other way to see if we meet up with anyone. Natsu, Happy, Lector, and Fro go the other way. Remember to stay on high alert since our enemies are working together to get rid of us," commanded Erza as her team left the other way.

Natsu picked up Lucy's hair tie and wristband and put it in his pockets. The exceeds flowed him by air as he ran through the trees searching for anyone. He continued on to a path as he heard water being rushed toward his way. To his surprise, It was Lucy being carried away by the water with some guy with blond hair who was unconscious. Natsu saw his guild mark but ignored him and try to rescue Lucy. When the water came it accidentally swept him away as they were led through zig-zags and finally a waterfall. He held her tightly as he turned his back to only receive a back-flop painfully. He carried her to shore with the blond guy in tow by dragging him as well.

"Lucy, hey wake up," called Natsu as he gently shook her and receive no response. He noticed that her lips were turning a lightly blue and her temperature was dropping. He leaned in to give CPR with Lucy and enjoyed the feeling of his lips over hers. Before he even noticed it, while he was giving CPR he stopped aware that the blond guy was watching them this whole time.

"Ignore me and continue," said Luke as he watched Natsu giving Lucy CPR.

"What the hell! You've been watching me the whole time," yelled Natsu as he remembered to lower his voice since Lucy began to rest properly in normal temperature and glared at Luke who nodded.

Natsu sigh and went up to knock Luke unconscious and tie him up. Happy and the other two exceeds spotted him with Lucy and Luke unconscious. They looked at him with questioning looks and answered with his own 'don't even ask'. He picked up Lucy and settle her against him to warm up. He sigh and made sure to protect her while she slept. He looked at her with yearning eyes and kissed her forehead which she snuggled into him with a sleepy smile. He smiled at her and wondered how the others were doing.


	11. Sting's Plan! Not Rufus or Olga's day

**Thank you for the views and reviews. Sorry about updating lately with other little stories as well So i have a poll to decide which pairings should go first for their happy endings don't forget to vote AND I'M SORRY BUT I'M STICKING WITH NALU because of a recent thing that inspired me**

He smiled at her and wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

Lucy woke up due to Natsu's snoring and escaped his grasp by switching the three exceeds as her decoy. She was happy to see them but angry because Natsu once again came to her rescue and defeat the guy she could have beaten. She sigh and decided to take a walk and see if there is any food. Natsu awoke and noticed her leaving hastily which he knew he was the source of why she was leaving that way. He sigh and fixed himself since the exceeds were sleeping on him. He can't help worrying over Lucy she was that important to him. Though he can tell that she was important to Rogue who has been brave enough to admit his feelings toward her. He thought about what Gajeel once told him about mates and was now considering if Lucy was truly his. Sighing on how complicated their relation is now, he lay against the tree trunk and looked up at the stars as they seemed to shine brightly on him. He heard Lucy cry out and ran off as fast as he could angering three unhappy exceeds who woke up grumpy from their sleep.

"Lucy are you alright?" called Natsu as he appeared and saw Lucy trying to get Rogue out of the water. He came over and easily put him on the ground.

"I found Rogue drifting after I accidentally threw a rock to skip in the water which cause him to knock out," sheepishly said Lucy as she looked at him with guilty look.

"I'm sure he is fine, so how do you suppose we wake him up?" suggested Natsu since his way of waking Rogue up would probably earn him some bumps in the head. Lucy thought for a minute then blushed at the idea of it which made Natsu raise his eyebrow.

"We can try CPR on him," blushed Lucy as Natsu stared at her like she was trying to be funny which was not the case. Natsu was anger by that action but there was no choice.

"Well Natsu what are you waiting for?" questioned Lucy as Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"Wait I thought you were going to do it. There's no way in hell I'm kissing him today I almost gave CPR to his cat which Erza threaten me to do," complained Natsu as Lucy glared at him.

"Fine I'll do it you big baby," said Lucy angrily and was about to lean to give Rogue CPR when something caught their attention. Sting was running like an idiot at intense speed and knocked into Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was tangled with Sting after the collision. As for Natsu, his lips sadly were on Rogue's. Rogue woke up by that time and was staring into Natsu whose eyes mimicked his into a disgust look. They both ran to the stream and were washing their mouths of that sad memory.

"Hahaha...oh my stomach is hurting," laughed Sting who saw the whole thing as he had Lucy on his lap. Lucy blushed after seeing that happened to Rogue and Natsu.

The two dragon-slayers glared at Sting since he was the cause of this and holding Lucy on his lap. Rogue came to him in lightning speed and bonked him in the head with Natsu following his movement. Lucy left his lap before they hit him simultaneously and now watched as the three were fighting. Their exceeds cheering them on which really started to irritated Lucy since they have a mission to do. She stood up gaining the attention of the exceeds and walked over to the trio. The trio stopped in mid-fight and looked at Lucy. Lucy then grabbed her whip and tied the trio together sending them in the cold stream water to cool off.

"Stop fighting you three! We have a mission to do and I'm tired of hearing you rough housing. Let's find the others and regroup," commanded Lucy as they all nodded in agreement since she reminded them of Erza.

"Aye" called the trio as they left the stream and went to dry off except Natsu who automatically dried off fast. The other two glared at him since he had such an easy way of drying himself. After they were done, they set off to find their friends. Until Natsu remember about the blond who was unconscious and went to go get him.

"Hey it's that bastard who swept us away," yelled Sting as he glared at unconscious Luke.

"I'm surprise he's with us. How did you catch him Natsu?" asked Rogue as he was glaring at Rogue as well.

"It wasn't me. It was Lucy since I found them being washed away by Aquarius power," explained Natsu earnestly gaining a sweet smile from Lucy.

"Wait you defeated him and got washed ashore with him," said Sting as Lucy nodded.

"Well done Lucy you are absolutely incredible," smiled Rogue which cause Lucy to blush again and Natsu to glare at him.

Sting caught Natsu glare at Rogue as he started to formulate a plan to bring Lucy in her decision of which dragon-slayer would she choose Rogue or Natsu. He did like the blonde, but found someone interesting instead which happened to be Yukino. He met up with her in Fairy Tail and found out she joined their guild after the Grand Magic Games. So now he's on a mission to see who will win the lovely Lucy's heart as their mate.

"Sting! Earth to Sting! That's it," said Lucy as she hit his head to gain his attention. Which cause him to rub it and walk backwards a little and slipping on something which cause him to fall forward on top of Lucy. Natsu and Rogue turned to see what happened and saw Sting on top of Lucy.

"...You pervert," said Natsu as he glared at him.

"To think this was a side of him I haven't seen," said Rogue disgusted as he glared as well.

"Crap! Wait I can explain this," cried Sting as the two dragon-slayers came over to him. They pushed him off Lucy and took him to receive punishment while Lucy watched him beg her to save him. _Poor Sting I wonder what punishment is he receiving... Better not ask_ thought Lucy as the trio reappear.

Rogue and Natsu stood beside her and they continued their search for their friends with a depress Sting trailing behind him and three exceeds who were questioning his expression.

* * *

Erza POV:

We left Natsu to find any of our guild members as we search the other direction. I know Natsu will find Lucy behind us since that was his plan all along. We were looking for any hints of our group until a hand suddenly appeared on Wendy's shoulder startling her to use her magic. The one responsible for startling Wendy was Olga who was knocked out by her sky dragon-slaying magic and was hit against a tree. We all hoped he was alive but unconscious instead. I began whacking him to wake up as Gray tried to explain that he was unconscious still. Then I stood and paced as Wendy looked over him mumbling apologizes every once in a while before going into her depressed state. I took a deep breath but was startled when someone touched my shoulders and whacked them in the gut. I turned and immediately regretted it. I knocked out Rufus as he has a spinning look in his eyes. Sighing _this is going to be a long day_ thought Erza as she dragged Rufus back to her friends.

"Erza, why are you dragging an unconscious Rufus?" asked Gray as he looked at Rufus with pity.

"I happened to accidentally knock him unconscious with an elbow in the gut," Erza replied as Gray looked at him again with pityness. _Poor guy today is not his day_ thought Gray as he helped Erza drag Rufus to Wendy.

* * *

**If I have time I hope to update more hope you enjoy!**


	12. Not a Chapter but important to readers

**So I've decided that my readers will get to decide who should be with Lucy review for these three :Natsu, Rogue or Rufus**

**If your couple you choose is not chosen at the end, then I'll write an alternative endings of your favor couple because I can't decide who to pair her up so I want to know if you are fine with this decision.**

**Although the number of votes for any of these three pairings will be concluded to the first selective pairing with the most votes to appear at the end of this story and the others so on.**

**Sorry for not updating but I needed to sort this out first. Any questions feel free to ask okay**

**Here's a list of some of Sting's ideas:**

**1.) Get one of them to trip and fall on top of her to see if either of them blush (revenge for misunderstanding him)**

**2.) See what happens if he put a bug in their shirt and see what crazy reaction Lucy might show**

**3.)Have them go on a wild goose chase**

**4.) Get Fro to show one of Lucy's underwear again**

**5.) Try to show off their strength to Lucy**

**6.) Make them attended a mission that has a chance to attended a ball which hopeful includes formal attire**

**7.) Try to show their intelligence **

**8.) Make a big deal out of her birthday**

**9.) A gift that will make her heart skip a beat**

**10.) Showing her a nice night out**

**Sting: Help me out people I'm not much of a romantic type okay**

**Anyways please review or vote on the poll I created. Poll: poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=380968&action=del_choice&pollchoiceid=5**

**Thanks again and thank you for liking A Sweet Fairy :) write to you soon btw you guys have till Saturday night good luck and go RoxLu, NaxLu, and RuxLu**


	13. Erza's Prisoner Rogue's Treatment?

**As you know the poll is closed and first place goes to ~waits for drums to beat~ RoLu by 8 votes, second is NaLu with 5 votes and the third is RuLu with 4 votes thank you for voting and please wait until this story is completed for your alternate endings :)**

**So welcome to A Sweet Fairy and please go ahead and leave questions to ask or reviews about the story**

**Natsu: I see you haven't forgot about us **

**Me: Now what are you talking about**

**Sting: Don't lie you havent put us in the intro as usual**

**Me: You wanted the chapter updated so don't complained**

**Rogue: She's got a point there**

**Me: Thank you Rogue**

**Happy: You like him**

**Me: Happy you don't want to mess with the author **

**Happy: Why**

**Me: Because I control your life through this story**

**Happy: Aye sorry Corazon**

**Me: That's a good exceed Rogue would you do the honors**

**Rogue: She doesn't own Fairy Tail but this story**

**Sting& Natsu: So enjoy the story**

**Natsu: See I said it first**

**Sting: No I said it first**

**Me: Enjoy!**

"I happened to accidentally knock him unconscious with an elbow in the gut," Erza replied as Gray looked at him again with pityness. _Poor guy today is not his day_ thought Gray as he helped Erza drag Rufus to Wendy.

* * *

I paced around as we waited for Olga and Rufus to wake up. They were a little conscious but I couldn't control myself to hit them for startling us. Sighing I went to scout and found two people speaking. I went near them and heard their conversation.**  
**

"Mindy look! Luke has been missing and there's no sign of him. You think he lost easily to those Fairies," said the red head as he was talking to a girl with black hair tinted with blue on her bangs through a lacrima.

"Of course Blaze, He's an idiot and pervert but he makes up for his faults with his powers. Don't worry our objective is to take down the blonde celestial mage," smirked Mindy.

"Yeah, I agree. If we worried about that imbecile, then we won't be able to complete our objective. It's all for _her_," smiled Blaze evilly.

"Then I trust you not to fail us and remember to keep an eye out for the shadow dragon-slayer. I want to face him with my strength," chuckled Mindy evilly.

"Can do see you soon Mindy," smiled Blaze as she disappeared from the lacrima. I took this time to attack him since he wasn't aware of me yet. Until he snickered and said "You can come out now. It's no use hiding."

I came out from behind the tree and startled him. "Woah uh...I thought no one was around awkward," said Blaze awkwardly. I cursed under my breath since I fell for it.

"I got to say are you one of the fairies cause that would totally suck since you are beautiful," said Blaze in a playful tone. I've heard this before and it is not going to work on me.

"I'm Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. I'm hear with my friends to take down your guild Black Lightning," said Erza forcefully which Blaze smirked.

"So you're Queen of the fairies, then let's see how strong you are," replied Blaze as he summoned the trees behind her to come alive as well as the ground beneath her. These summonings kept her trapped in a dome where he was able to appear behind her and in front. She used her Speed Armor to move fast against the plants and managed to find him. Then transfer to Black-Winged Armor and took him out with a swing, he was knocked unconscious when she tied her up.

This was strange why would he be by himself in the middle of this invasion. They couldn't have been expecting us could they? I shook my thoughts away and dragged I believe his name was Blaze toward our friends. When I arrive Rufus and Olga were up and about, I tugged on Blaze and tied him to a tree.

"I see you are awake. That's good to see," I said with a smile as the others turn to greet me and question about the prisoner.

"Yes and um... sorry for startling you Miss Scarlet," apologized Rufus as he bow to her.

"No really it was my fault for not noticing your presence. Please call me Erza, Rufus," apologized Erza as Rufus smiled at her.

"Uh.. O-Olga I'm s-sorry for hurting y-you back there," apologized Wendy as she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Don't worry Wendy. See I'm alright and strong," said Olga as he showed off his muscles.

"That's not it you imbecile. Wendy what he means is that he's sorry for startling you as well," said Rufus with a tiny smile.

"Hey Rufus I was going to say that," complained Olga.

"Really sounded like you were bragging about being strong to me," teased Gray as Rufus laughed and Olga glared.

"Well, we should be on our way since the others could be worried about us," reminded Carla as they all nodded and tied Blaze on Olga's back.

"Hey why the hell do I have to carry him," complained Olga as Blaze was secures on his back.

"Because you said you were strong so here's your chance to prove to us," I said with a small smile at Olga reaction.

"Poor guy he really needs to stop boasting," smirked Gray as Rufus chuckled at what he said.

"I know what you mean," said Rufus as they descended on their way to finding their friends. _I hoped Lucy is okay_ thought Rufus.

* * *

Rogue POV:

Lucy was between Natsu and me the whole time. We didn't let her near Sting at all until he proved that his actions were wrong. I mean really did he not see how that scene looked. I felt like bonking him on the head until he became a whack-a-Moe for little kids to play. Lucy on the other hand saw Natsu kissing me which completely made my day worst. Though seeing her blush kind of made my heart pace quickly, but I can't help myself with these feelings it's like they are eating me from the inside. I always believed Sting was the other half my light but Lucy was more like a pure light that engulf me fully. I sighed and looked up at the stars above which sort have helped ease my irritation from today. Fro curled up asleep by me and the others fell to sleep fast. I heard footsteps coming towards me and saw Lucy's head pop up. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was dreaming but she was still there.

"Rogue do you have something in your eye?" asked Lucy concerned which made my decision that she was real and I should probably stand up before I become a pervert like Sting since her chest was sort of also in my view.

"No I thought I was dreaming," I said and mentally smack myself in my mind since she blushed at what I said.

"You thought I was a part of your dream?" asked Lucy as I began to blush and mumble words to answer her.

"Uh.. no I mean like I was uh.. just waking up and noticed you behind the starry night," I mumbled smoothly which she nodded her head in agreement. _Really Rogue that was smooth_ I thought.

"Okay I wanted to check on how you were doing after the whole kiss thing," asked Lucy as I sigh and put my head in my arms. **(Okay imagine him sitting up his knees are close to his chest and has his arms across them/hope this helps)**

"I wish I could forget that and what happened after," I mumbled in my arms as I felt Lucy lifting my head up

"Yeah but we can't really changed that. Don't worry I'm sure you might feel better after a good night sleep," cheered Lucy as she kissed him on the cheek and mumbled "goodnight." She left to bed and I just sat there motionless and fell backwards on the ground with a big smile on my face. I guess things are looking better for me after all as I brought my hand up to feel Lucy's warm lips presence on my cheek. Some point I fell asleep with a good dream to help me erase that image of Natsu kissing me.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Tell me do you like? I wasn't really sure on this but hoped you enjoy. Please feel free to answer questions and I will answer them by the way. So the first ending will be RoLu second will be NaLu and third will be RuLu! There are still moments going to pop up to these endings of your favorite couples -Write to you soon ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


	14. An unexpected turn for the worse or good

**Welcome to A Sweet Fairy and just in time for Halloween -evil laugh- leave reviews as I leave you sweet treats Happy Halloween :) and please check out SnowDragonSlayerTasha who writes wonderful NaLu stories for the NaLu fans :)  
**

**Natsu: Your evil laugh sucks try it like this - a better evil laugh-**

**Me: I'm fine with mine so What are you Planning to wear?**

**Natsu: Duh a dragon sheesh and you're suppose to know me**

**Happy: Aye and I'm going to be a flying fish**

**Me: Oh I think I found my costume**

**Natsu: What is it?**

**Me: A dragon-slayer whose going to murder you -chases Natsu who begins running away-**

**Happy: She doesn't own this manga, but enjoy the story**

**Happy,Natsu,& Me: Happy Halloween ! cue -evil laugh-**

Some point I fell asleep with a good dream to help me erase that image of Natsu kissing me.

* * *

In the morning, we started heading the direction where we believe we could sense our friends with our noses. Lucy was walking with Happy, Fro, Lector and Plue who were beside her the whole time. I sigh as Lucy's scent passed our directions enjoying it. Natsu was enjoying it as well as for Sting he pretended to mock its stench. During the whole walk, we ran into some of the bandits that were part of Natsu's team job. After taking care of them, something came rolling toward us and here we ended up in an unknown trap that had me and Lucy mushed together. Natsu was tied upside down by his ankle and the rest of our group was stuck in a sand pit.

"Wow, I did not expect this to happen," said Sting as he tried to get out but only made it worse. Lucy grabbed a rock and threw it at him straight in the face.

"What was that for?" complained Sting as he rubbed his face which Natsu and me approved of her throwing the rock at him.

"You're making it worse and causing Happy, Fro, and Lector to sink in even more idiot," yelled Lucy as we all noticed that Happy was waist in the sand pit as the other two exceeds.

"Well, I guess this is the end," said Happy sadly as he looked at Fro and Lector who nodded sadly as well.

"Lucy, you were an amazing friend who fed me, took care, and nurture me even though you weigh heavy and were mean most of the time. Natsu, you were my best friend until the end and hopefully you'll get smarter in the future without me helping you," expressed Happy sadly as Natsu and Lucy started to complained that he isn't dead yet and about what he said.

"Sting, you will always be number one to me, but you seriously need someone to take care of you. Rogue can't always be there for you," expressed Lector as Sting was teary for a moment until Lector mentioned him being babied by Rogue.

"Rogue, Fro will always love you and hopeful you stop acting alone and depress. You need to at least get marry as Fro dies," expressed Fro as I was touched but annoyed.

"When I get out of this, then I'll make sure you get a proper beating and show you what half to death really means," yelled Lucy as she began moving against the net without me.

"Wow, Lucy you need to stop movi-," I trailed off since my face hit the tree on my side as Lucy mumbled a sorry.

"We all love you," cried the three exceeds as they held hands and had tears forming dow n their cheeks.

"You're not even dead," yelled the four as they began to form out a way out of their traps.

Out of nowhere a sword was thrown and cut between the net in half of Lucy and my side and also cut Natsu's tied ankle. Natsu fell on his face and cushioned Lucy's fall as he launched himself to her. Sting was blowned out of the sand pit with the exceeds in tow. I tried to grabbed Lucy but noticed she wasn't there and fell on Natsu. Everyone looked around for Lucy, then noticed Erza, Gray, Carla, Wendy, and Olga coming over to them. Rufus held Lucy in his arms like a princess and settled her down steady. He smiled at her and she smiled thankfully.

_That bastard! How did he geet to her so fast_ thought Natsu.

_Damn him and his memorization magic_ I thought.

_Looks like another joins the game for Lucy's hand and my plan _ thought Sting evilly.

* * *

Wendy POV:

We were walking in the woods and stumbled upon the bandits we were requested to take care of. Gray and Erza took care of them without any hesitation and knocked them all out. Olga kept complaining about how they should have at least save some for us. Erza glared at him to be quiet and shut up. I know why she did it and I can't blame her. My magic weakens me sometimes so I would have been left wide open to be taken down. I sigh and wonder if everyone else is okay, but I can't help but worry. We arrived near an area and heard screaming or more like yelling at someone. Erza saw who it was and threw a sword which cut rope causing two no more like three people to fall. Rufus was beside me but ran to catch a familiar blonde. I blew my wind to help Sting and the exceeds escape the sand pit.

I looked and see Rufus putting Lucy gently and smiling at her. She smiled back and held onto to him as she steady herslef. Lucy and Rufus make such a good couple but I can see her with Natsu or Rogue at least.

* * *

Rufus POV:

I saw her falling like a star and went to catch her before anyone else does. Holding her tightly against my chest, I made sure nothing had hurt her or anyone. She was my priority before checking on Rogue or the others.

* * *

**Sorry if it was either too fast or different povs, but I promise to continue Rufus's POV on the next chapter, Till then write to you soon and Happy Halloween :) beware you might be in for a scare btw feel free to ask questions**


	15. The boys! lights out?

**Welcome to A Sweet Fairy chapter :) leave reviews :) and please check out SnowDragonSlayerTasha who writes wonderful NaLu stories for the NaLu fans :) And also check my new story of A Stellar Memoir note: it has Haru from Rave Master :) so please read and review it. Thanks Sorry about that I've been busy these past days  
**

**Natsu: Please hurry up with the updates**

**pianogirl2016 : what did I say**

**Natsu: I'm sorry - bows down-**

**Me:Thanks pianolover loved your review and good job keeping Natsu in check :)**

**Natsu: Anyways she doesn't own anything but this story. So on to the story -runs away-**

**Pianolover2016&Me: Hey! - as we chased after Natsu-**

Rufus POV:

I saw her falling like a star and went to catch her before anyone else does. Holding her tightly against my chest, I made sure nothing had hurt her or anyone. She was my priority before checking on Rogue or the others.

* * *

I gently set her down since she may be uncomfortable with me holding her like this. She looked up at me and smiled thankfully toward me which made my heart skip a beat. Her eyes shone like a bright star waiting to pass through the sky with grace. She looked at the others and wave which the minute I turned my head two dragon-slayers were sending me menacing glares.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" cried Happy as he flew into her chest.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for rescuing us," thanked Lucy as everyone smiled.

"SO Let's go kick the dark guild's ass,' yelled Olga as the others cheered with him. Lucy smacked him to shut up and keep his voice down from attracting attention. He nodded and whispered what he already said. I just shook my head at what my friend was doing.

"Rufus, why are you shaking your head?" asked Gray who didn't look concern or maybe he was hiding it.

"Nothing just thinking what could possibly be going through Olga's little brain," thought Rufus as the others laughed at his thought which Olga pouted.

"Alright, now that we are all together. We should begin a plan to take down the remaining members. We don't know their strengths, so we have to be careful," commanded Erza as everyone nodded to her orders.

"Since there are thirteen of us, we should somehow group our teams," explained Rufus as Erza nodded to his explanation.

"So one team is going to have seven members and the second team is going to have six," stated Lucy as Rufus beamed at her clever thinking.

"Then it's settled, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lector, Gray, Olga and me will be the first team. The second team would be Lucy, Fro, Natsu, Rogue, Sting, and Rufus," settled Erza as the two dragon-slayers and thunder god-slayer yelled "WHAT?!"

"Lucy, I get to be with you, yah," cried Fro happily as he hugged Lucy which Lector complained how unfair this was.

"I get to be with Carla," cried Happy happily as he tried to hug her but was pushed away from her paw.

"I'm stuck with Blondie again. It seems my lucky has just went down the drain," scoffed Sting as Lucy found a weird looking mushroom and threw it at him. He eventually caught it and teased her.

"Uh, Lucy you could have thrown a rock at him," prompted Olga as Lucy shook her head 'no' and leaned in to whisper.

"He already had enough hell as it is. Besides if he eats that mushroom, then he is a complete idiot. No scratched that Blond," whispered Lucy as Olga wondered what the hell happened to him. I heard their conversation clearly which made me think why would Sting be punished and what for.

"Alright let;s get a move on. Remember to stay near your team and don't wander off or else you'll face punishment from me," threatened Erza as the others nodded at her threat. Erza's team headed off the opposite direction of where we were going. While the walk, I thought asking Lucy what she meant back there, but thought best if the dragon-slayers weren't within hearing range.

"Wow, I still can't believe you, Blondie. Throwing a mushroom at me at all. Hm... I 'm going to enjoy eating it after washing it,' smirked Sting as he went to clean it.

"I was right he is an complete blonde," sighed Lucy sadly as Sting ate the mushroom.

"Wait, that isn't the mushroom I think that is? Man what a total dumbass,"laughed Natsu as Lucy chuckled as well. Rogue and I looked at each other in confusion as Lucy apologized and stated " Look at his head." We all stared at his head and saw a mushroom appear out of nowhere on top of his head. Rogue and I began to gnawed at Sting's new addition to his head. Sting turned to see us covering our mouth's and asked " Are you guys on something? You're acting really weird." as he turned again and the mushroom followed his lead.

"Fro, what are you doing with that?" asked Sting as Fro was picking up something he found in a nearby stream.

"Sting, I want a mushroom too," cried Fro as Sting looked at him weirdly. Sting started to scratched his head when he felt something on his head.

"What the fuck is this thing on my head," cried Sting as he went to the stream to look. His mouth gaped opened at the mushroom that was on his head, bobbing around. Everyone laughed at him as he turned and pointed a finger toward Lucy angrily.

"Not funny, when is this thing going to come off," cried Sting angrily as he tried to pull out the mushroom but only hurting himself in the process.

"You have to wait awhile until it pops off your head. It happened just like Natsu, Gray, and Happy," explained Lucy in a gigglish way.

" This is not my day," sighed Sting as he sat down and saw a bug coming out of the whole. _Now who should be my victim...hm...I think Rufus deserves it_ thought Sting evilly since the others had no idea what he had in store. Sting saw he had the perfect chance since Natsu, Rogue and Lucy were still laughing as I was leaning against the tree since the whole thing was completely funny and did not notice Sting coming up behind me. He put the bug in my shirt and waited for the bug to move.

"Alright, let's set up for the night," sighed Rufus happily as he wiped tears from his eyes. The others nodded and began going around looking for food and make a little campfire.

"Hey Luce, if you get to cold, you can come over and sleep next to me," called Natsu as Lucy blushed and nodded. Rogue used his magic to keep the shadow of the trees from making it cold around her. She smiled thankfully and Natsu glared at him. Sting kept glancing at me which I began to feel as if I might have something on my face. So I got up and head to the stream to see if there was anything wrong and saw Fro tugging on some fabric.

"Hey Rufus are you okay?" asked Natsu as the others appeared to check on me. Lucy came up to see if I had a fever which I was thankful that it was dark. Then I felt something move underneath my shirt and began dancing around as it kept crawling over my body.

"Is he doing a rain dance?" asked Fro as he saw me move around which the others nodded 'no'.

"Um no I think something might be in his shirt," said Rogue as the others held me down and Rogue began looking for the bug. They found it and pulled it out but it escaped their grip and landed on my hat. Then I slipped on a patch of mud and grabbed something to hang on to which sounded like a tearing sound of something. The guys hauled me up to stand up and see if I was hurt, then I looked and saw what had tear off from or more like who. Lucy's skirt was in my hand and we all turned. All of us practically had nosebleeds as not only was I the one who tear off her skirt but Rogue accidentally teared off her shirt when I fell with him. Lucy was standing in her bra and panties which we all couldn't help but gawk at. She screamed and knocked the lights out of us.

"Lucy, why do you have sexy panties?" asked Fro which I wish I did not hear the word sexy from him. Lucy sigh and cried in frustation "why do these things keep happening to me?" as she summoned Virgo to help her change. Once she was done, she went to bed and left us out with a blanket that managed to cover all four of us.

* * *

**So what do you think next chapter starts off with Lucy's POV or maybe Gray since he hasn't had a shot at one yet. Sorry for making you wait but life isn't always that simple. If you like you could leave review or questions which I will surely answer. Don't forget to check out "A Stellar Memoir" a crossover story with Fairy Tail x Rave Master in it :) which I'm sure you may enjoy :) Write to you soon ~ AnimeCorazon1997**


End file.
